


Weekend Away

by wenwalke



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenwalke/pseuds/wenwalke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny planned a nice weekend away for himself, Grace, and Steve. What could possibly go wrong? There will be both Danny and Steve whump in this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A big thanks to rewob17 for going over this and finding all my silly mistakes. If there's any left, they're mine. I also have to thank Topazicatzbeth for giving me a kick start to write this, by allowing me to help her with "Trauma".
> 
> Disclaimer: Still don't own them, CBS doesn't seem to want to sell Five-0.

Danny figured enough was enough, and decided Steve needed to go away for the weekend. He knew that his partner was missing Catherine after she left him, yet again. Danny was sure that a weekend away with himself, and his beautiful daughter, was just what Steve needed to pull him out of the blues.

He’d rented a cabin outside Haleiwa, on the North Shore. Everything he’d read on the area stated that it was laid back, and rich with island culture. Something Danny knew Steve really liked, and would also be good for Grace to experience. 

He’d also decided they’d take Steve’s truck, as Danny wasn’t sure about the road out to the cabin. He didn’t want to risk his precious Camaro getting damaged. It got enough of that with Steve driving it, day after day, while chasing bad guys. At least that’s what Danny was thinking as he walked towards his partner’s office at 3 pm on Friday afternoon. 

He hadn’t told Steve about his surprise trip, yet. But Grace knew, and was so excited to be taking a trip with her two favourite men. Danny had also talked to Chin about the trip, and made him promise to keep it secret. 

“Hey, Super SEAL.” Danny walked into Steve’s office without even a cursory knock. “What you doing?”

“What happened to knocking, Danny?” Steve looked up in frustration from the papers he’d been reading. 

“When do I ever knock, huh?”

“Maybe you should learn to.” Steve looked back down at the papers in his hand, annoyance in every line of his posture.

“A little testy today are we, Super SEAL?” Danny flopped down into one of the chairs in front of Steve’s desk. “Hope you’re not going to be that way all weekend, babe. Cause if you are, Grace is going to be so disappointed.”

“What? Grace?” Danny had Steve’s full attention now. “Why would Grace be disappointed with me? You planning on coming over this weekend?” 

“Nope. Nada. You, Grace, and I are going away for the weekend.” Danny held up his hand before Steve could protest. “It’s all arranged, babe.”

“Did you even think to ask me first, Danny?” Steve put the papers down now and stared at his partner.

“Nope, didn’t need to. I happen to know that you don’t have any plans for this weekend, apart from going fishing with Chin tomorrow.”

“Well, Danny. That means I do have plans for this weekend, with Chin.”

“Wrong again. Because Chin has already said he’ll defer to me taking you away from here. You need to relax, Steve. Get your mind off Catherine. Now fishing with Chin would be relaxing, but spending time with my beautiful daughter would be even more relaxing, guaranteed.”

“Guaranteed, huh? Is this like the 100 percent Danno guarantee I’ve heard so much about?” There was an actual smile on Steve’s face now. 

“Exactly.” Danny stood. “Come on, put all that paperwork you’ve been pretending to do away. Grace is waiting for us to pick her up.”

“Pretending? I’ll have you know this is real paperwork.” The smile got even wider on Steve’s face.

“Okay, maybe it is, but you’ve only been pretending to do it.” Danny moved to the door and held it open. “Now come on, let’s go. We have to pick up your truck, you have to pack a bag, and then we have to go get Grace.”

“Wait. We’re taking my truck?” Steve dropped the papers from his desk back into his in tray and followed Danny out of the office. “If you’re taking me away for the weekend, how come we’re taking my truck?”

“Because, Steven, I’m not driving my car down a dirt road to the cabin I’ve rented.”

“Wow there, you guys. What’s this about you two going away for the weekend.” Kono stepped out of her office on hearing Steve’s comment. 

Lou, who’d been standing with Chin at the computer table, couldn’t help joining in. “Is this a couple’s weekend, ladies? Going to work on your marriage again?” 

“Oh my God. We are not a couple, or married, or even dating.” A mischievous glint appeared in Danny’s eyes as he continued. “Besides, Grace is coming with us, and you know what they say, Lou? Three’s a crowd.”

“Danny, it’s comments like that that keep the marriage mill rolling.” Steve warned.

“Oh, and I thought it was all the times you guys tell each other, I love you.” Kono laughed.

“That too.” Steve agreed, smiling

“Okay, enough.” Chin chimed in. “You need to get going, Grace is waiting for you to pick her up.”

“See you Monday.” Danny and Steve said at the same time as they walked out the main doors.

“Have fun.” Lou waved them off.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t.” Kono just had to get in the last word.

5-0

It took them half an hour to switch vehicles at Steve’s house. Steve to pack a bag, Danny’s was already in the Camaro, and to drive over to Rachel’s to pick up Grace.

“Danno, Uncle Steve!” Grace rushed out of the house as soon as the truck pulled into the driveway. “This is going to be so much fun.”

Grace was twelve now, and while she tried to act more grown up at times. Sometimes, like now, she was just a kid wanting to have fun with her father and uncle.

The hour long drive to Haleiwa cheered Steve up immensely. He hated to admit it, but Danny was right, he needed this. Getting away with his best friend would have been great, but the added presence of Grace was like the icing on the cake.

They stopped off at a store in the town and picked up some supplies, then drove on out to the cabin Danny had rented. No-one noticed the grey truck that followed them. It waited while they were in the store, and then followed them again, until they turned off down the dirt road that led to the cabin.

Grace loved the cabin at first sight. She grabbed her bag and raced inside as soon as Danny unlocked the door. Steve followed behind with the groceries.

“Grace, come give us a hand with the rest of the stuff.” Danny called.

The three walked back out to the truck. Steve pulled his bag out of the back, Danny doing the same with his, and passing Grace some extra supplies he’d brought from home. They’d all turned to go back into the cabin when a shot rang out. Steve immediately fell to the ground, blood spreading out on the back of his left shoulder. Danny dove and pulled Grace down to the ground with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to start the Danny whump.

It was eerily quiet for a few moments. Then Danny was up and running toward the cabin, Grace held tightly in his arms. He burst through the doorway, racing into the kitchen area. Upending the sturdy, wooden, kitchen table, sending groceries flying everywhere, he placed his daughter behind it.

"Are you alright, monkey. You're not hurt?" He checked over his daughter, making sure there were no injuries, he found none. "Stay here. Do not move, you hear me?"

"But what about Uncle Steve?" Grace sobbed.

"I'm going to get Uncle Steve now. You promise to stay here?"

"Yes, Danno."

Danny ran back out, keeping low. He was glad to see that Steve had already crawled partway to the cabin. With a little support from Danny, Steve was able to get into the cabin, a shot going over their heads.

"Danny, is Grace alright? Where is she?" Steve grit out between his teeth, pain evident.

"She's safe, Steve." Danny led his partner around the table to where Grace was sitting, crying quietly.

"Uncle Steve!" She made to grab onto him, but stopped at the sight of all the blood coming from the exit wound in the front of his shoulder.

"I'm okay, Grace."

"Sure you are, big guy." Danny eased Steve down beside Grace. "And I see pigs flying around outside."

There were a couple of dish towels on the counter close by. Danny grabbed them and applied pressure, front and back, to Steve's shoulder.

"Danny, need to get my pack. By the truck." Steve panted as he tried to get up again.

"What?"

"Sat. phone, first aid kit, and gun, in my pack, Danny." Steve panted harder to minimize the pain.

Danny pulled out his cell phone, no bars. Great cabin you booked here Williams, he thought. No cell service. He was left with no choice. They needed help, and he couldn't allow anything to happen to his daughter. Going out to get Steve's pack was his only option.

"Okay. I'll go out and get the pack, because quite frankly you're not in any shape to do so right now. Here Grace, put pressure on the towel, right here." He placed Grace's hands on the towel at the back of Steve's shoulder. "You need to keep pressure on this one." Danny put Steve's right hand on the front towel, making eye contact with him.

"Be careful, Danny." Steve held Danny's eyes for a moment. "We don't know who, or how many are out there."

"I know, but without your pack we have no way of calling for help, defending ourselves, or patching you up. So I don't really have any other options do I?"

Not waiting for a response, Danny once again ran from the cabin. Steve's pack was right where he'd dropped it when he fell. Danny quickly caught it up and ran back into the cabin.

Two shots followed him, one embedding itself in the door frame to his right. The second struck his right side just as he slammed the door closed.

A wall by the door was the only reason Danny managed not to fall to the floor. He held on for a few seconds, then pushed off and made his way back to his best friend, and daughter.

"I have the pack." Danny knelt down next to Steve, ignoring the burning pain in his side. He pulled the Sat. phone from the side pocket and quickly dialed Chin's number, while also pulling out the first aid kit and gun, these he placed next to Steve.

Chin answered on the second ring. "Hey brah, you miss me?"

"Chin! We're under attack. Steve's been hit."

"Danny? Are you at the cabin, or on the road?"

"We're holed up in the cabin. Don't know how many, or even who's after us."

"I'm sending a cruiser from Haleiwa, along with an ambulance. Kono, Lou, and I will get there as fast as we can." Danny could hear mumbling in the background, so obviously Kono and Lou were with Chin.

"How bad is Steve hit, Danny." Kono asked, concern colouring her voice.

"Through and through, left shoulder. I need to hang up and tend to it. Get help here soon, Grace is with us." The fear for his daughter evident his voice.

"It's on its way, Danny." Lou called, having made the call to Haleiwa, as Chin spoke to Danny.

"Thanks." Danny disconnected the call and placed the phone beside the gun, next to Steve. He then pulled out gauze, pressure bandages, and a couple of packets of Quick Clot he noticed in the first aid kit.

"Okay, Steve. I need to stop this bleeding."

Steve's eyes were closed as he continued to pant through the pain. Danny looked at Grace, who was still holding pressure on the entry wound at the back. He knew Steve was in a bad way. The position of the wound spoke to a heart shot that missed.

"Keep the pressure on a little longer, monkey. I'll fix up the front here, then I'll take over back there, okay?"

"I'm okay, Danno." Grace had wiped away her tears.

Danny quickly opened Steve's shirt and pushed it out of the way. Tending to the gaping wound on the front of Steve's shoulder was a priority. He knew that exit wounds were always worse than entry wounds. The Quick Clot slowed down the bleeding immediately, so he applied gauze, then a pressure bandage.

Grace helped him move Steve forward a little so they could remove his shirt to gain access to the wound on the back of the shoulder. When they were done, they replaced Steve's shirt then eased him back against the table, as he resisted when Danny tried to lie him down.

"I'm fine sitting up." Steve had stopped panting now. "Thanks, Danny."

"Well I couldn't leave you bleeding everywhere, could I babe?" He tried to make light of the situation, but it didn't really work.

Grace had settled in next to Steve and actually looked at her father. Really looked at him, now that she knew her Uncle Steve was taken care of.

"Danno, you're bleeding." She gasped.

"What?" Steve's eyes opened and he grasped onto Danny and turned him so he could see where the blood was coming from.

"It's just a scratch." Danny looked at his side. "Guy got a lucky shot just as I closed the door."

"Give me the first aid kit, we need to fix this, Danny." Steve tried to sit up straighter.

"I can do it, Uncle Steve." Grace moved around next to her father. "I learnt how from Madeline in Aloha Girls."

Danny sat still as Grace applied pressure bandages to his side. The wound was a through and through, only an inch in, missing anything vital.

Once Grace was done, Danny sat down and pulled Grace too him. "It'll be okay, Grace. Uncle Chin has sent help."

"I know, Danno. I'm not scared anymore."

The silence was suddenly broken by the sound of a truck sliding to a halt outside. Too soon for help, they knew it had to be whoever was after them.

Danny checked the gun, confirming it was loaded.

There was silence again for a while, then the smell of gasoline filled the cabin.

"Come out now D, or I burn the place down."

Danny and Grace both gasped, they'd recognize that voice anywhere. Steve looked puzzled, until Danny hugged Grace to him and breathed. "Oh my God, it's Rick Peterson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who guessed it was Danny's old partner?


	3. Chapter 3

“Danno, I’m scared. Please don’t let him take me again.” Grace flashed back to the time Rick Peterson had taken her so he could control her father.

“Grace, no. I’ll never let him near you, I promise.”

“D, I’m getting impatient here. Come out now, or so help me I’ll burn you all in that cabin. You want your daughter to die, do you D?”

“Danny, you can’t go out there.” Steve put his hand on his partner’s arm. 

“I have to. I can’t risk Grace’s life, or yours.” He now realized that Steve being shot was all his fault. Danny sat Grace down next to his partner. “Listen monkey, I have to go out and talk to Rick. You need to stay here with Uncle Steve. Can you do that for me?”

“No! Danno. You can’t go out there.” Grace pleaded as she held onto her father.

“D, I’m going to light it up. Come out now and I promise I’ll spare them.”

“Just give me a minute, Rick. Then I’ll come out.” Danny yelled at his former partner.

“Danny, no.” Steve tried again to convince Danny to stay. “Help will be here soon.”

“Not soon enough, Steve. What do you want me to do? I can’t be the reason you both die. Don’t you see? I have to go out there.”

Steve sighed. He knew Danny was right, Peterson would not wait much longer. “Then take this.” Steve removed his watch and handed it to Danny. “Put it on, Danny.”

“You think I need to know the time? Huh, Steven?”

“No, it’s GPS equipped. We can track you.”

“Okay, I’m sure there’s a story there, but we don’t have time for it.” After putting the watch on, Danny gave Steve a quick hug, then Grace a longer one. “Take care of Steve for me, Grace, he needs your help.” Danny looked at the two most important people in his life one more time, before he moved around the table and walked to the cabin door. “Love you both,” he said as he reached for the handle.”

“Love you more,” both Steve and Grace said at the same time.

“I’m coming out Rick.” Danny called.

“Come out slowly, partner.” Rick watched as Danny exited the cabin. “Walk towards me.” When Danny was a few feet away, Rick threw a pair of handcuffs toward him. “Put those on, behind your back.”

Danny did as Rick requested leaving the cuffs fairly loose. However, Rick walked around behind him and tightened the cuffs painfully tight. Danny knew they’d cut into his wrists in no time.  
“Can’t have you slipping out of these, can we?” Rick walked back in front of Danny, an evil smile on his face.

“In the truck, D” Rick held the door open as Danny climbed awkwardly into the grey truck. Once Danny was seated, Rick fastened a seatbelt around him, effectively trapping him in the seat. Then he turned, lit a match and threw it lazily at the cabin. The gasoline immediately ignited, flames leaping up the front of the cabin.

“No!” Danny screamed. “You promised not to hurt them.”

“I lied, partner.” Rick slammed the truck passenger door. Danny stared in horror as the roof of the cabin ignited. 

As Rick climbed into the driver seat, Danny yelled. “I’m going to kill you Rick! You hear me? I’m going to kill you!”

Not today you’re not, D. Rick slammed the butt of a gun into the side of Danny’s head. Blackness descended, but not before Danny saw the roof of the cabin start to collapse inward.

5-0

Danny fought his way back to consciousness. He seemed to be bent over somehow, so he tried to move, but found that he was tied to a tree in an upright position. His hands were still cuffed behind his back and crushed painfully against the tree trunk; there was little feeling in them at all. Ropes were tightly wound around his abdomen securing him to the tree, they were the only thing holding him up. 

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but it was still light, so it couldn’t have been too long. Also, he had no idea where he was, except in the middle of a forest, judging by all the trees.

“Finally back with me, D?” Rick Peterson rose from where he’d been sitting, leaning back against a tree. Danny hadn’t even seen him in the gloom below the tree canopy.

Memories instantly came back of the cabin burning, his daughter and best friend inside. “Go to hell, Rick. You didn’t have to kill them.” He felt a sob rising, but refused to allow it and give Rick the satisfaction.

“I’m sure that I will go to hell, one day. But it won’t be today, or by your hand.” Rick grabbed Danny’s head and pushed it back against the tree trunk so he could look him in the eyes. “And yes I did have to kill them. I told you the last time, I want you to suffer. Well what better way to do that than killing you precious daughter and your best friend.”

Danny couldn’t help the tears that leaked out, running down either side of his face. 

Rick smiled. “That’s what I wanted to see, D.” He let go of Danny’s head. “Now we can move on to the finally stage of our little game.” 

Suddenly he delivered a vicious kick to Danny’s side, right over the bullet wound. Danny gasped and bent over as far as the ropes allowed.

“I took the liberty of removing the pressure bandages, earlier, while you were out. It was bleeding sluggishly before, it’s bleeding profusely now. You see, you’re going to die here, all alone. No one will find you until maybe some hunter happens upon your body. That’s if there’s a body left to find after the animals get done with you.” 

Rick walked a few feet away, then turned back. “Remember, while you’re dying, you caused the death of your daughter and partner. No one else, just you.”

With that, Rick walked away, leaving Danny panting, not only because of the pain from his injured side, but from the thought of Grace and Steve dying so horribly, because of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So we all knew Danny would go with Rick, didn't we. But at least the team have a way of finding him, or do they? Only Steve and Grace know that Danny has the watch.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So who really thought I'd kill Steve and Grace, huh? No Danny in this one, sorry.

Chin, Kono and Lou were at Kamekona’s ordering dinner, when Danny called. Kono immediately asked Kamekona to fly them up to Haleiwa in his helicopter. They landed in a clearing near the still burning cabin, just as a police cruiser and ambulance arrived.

“Oh my God!” Kono cried as she saw the walls of the cabin fall in. “They can’t have been in there, Chin. Tell me they weren’t in there.”

“I don’t know, Kono.” Chin put a reassuring hand on his cousin’s shoulder. “Let’s look around, maybe they got out.”

“Steve! Danny! Grace!” Lou bellowed out, hoping that someone would answer him. This was so messed up. He didn’t want to think about what losing the two partners would mean. And Grace was just a baby, really.

For a few minutes there was nothing, as the three teammates got more anxious. Finally, a voice was heard from behind the cabin. “Uncle Lou, over here.”

“Grace!” Kono took off running.

5-0

When the fire started Steve hadn’t been surprised. He’d figured Peterson lied to get Danny out of the cabin, but he knew Danny needed to go. Saving his daughter was the only thing Danny could see in that moment. 

“Grace, we need to get out of here.” Steve tried to push up to his feet, only succeeding with Grace’s help.

There was a back door to the cabin over in the corner of the kitchen. Supporting Steve under his good right shoulder, Grace led him over to the door. It was bolted shut, top and bottom, the top lock well out of reach for the twelve-year-old. She slid the bottom bolt open, then helped support Steve as he painfully reached up to release the top bolt.

Blood loss had weakened the SEAL, but with a grunt of pain he finally managed to slide the bolt open.

Grace tore open the door, flames were already licking their way along the back porch. She helped her uncle out, just before the flames closed in from both sides. Moving into the forest beyond, they turned and watched, as moments later the roof collapsed.

The roar of the fire prevented either of them from hearing the grey truck driving away, so not knowing if Peterson was still there, Steve urged Grace deeper into the forest. They’d gone some distance when Steve collapsed, unable to stay conscious any longer.

“No! Uncle Steve, wake up.” Grace pleaded. When she could get no response, she made him as comfortable as she could, then sat beside him waiting for help to arrive.

Minutes later Grace heard a helicopter, and then sirens, and hoped that meant help had arrived. She tried again to wake Steve.

When the sound of Lou’s bellow filtered through the trees, Grace cried in relief. They were here, they’d help Uncle Steve, and find her Danno.

With one last look at Steve’s prone form, Grace took off through the trees running, flying into Kono’s, arms at the back of the still burning cabin.

“Grace! Grace, where’s Steve and Danny?” Kono asked trying to soothe the sobbing girl. 

Hiccupping slightly as she gained control, Grace pointed to the trees. “Uncle Steve’s in there. He’s hurt really bad. Danno’s gone.”

Lou led a couple of police officers, and the paramedic, into the trees to retrieve the injured SEAL, while Chin knelt down beside Grace who’d started crying again as Kono held onto her.

“What do you mean, Danno’s gone, Keiki?” Chin asked gently. “Where’s he gone? With who?”

“Rick Peterson.” Grace hiccupped.

“What the hell! We locked his ass up years ago.” 

“Kono!” Chin admonished, nodding at Grace. “This is not the time.”

“Sorry,” Kono whispered. 

Just then the group returned from the forest with Steve strapped onto a stretcher. The SEAL was still unconscious, an IV already running into his right hand.

Chin stood and walked over hoping to get more information, but realized that was not going to happen anytime soon. He did gently pick up his boss’s left arm and looked thoughtfully at Steve’s wrist.

Kono had moved Grace around to where the ambulance sat.

Chin came around the cabin following Steve’s stretcher and again bent down to Grace’s level. “Grace, did Uncle Steve give Danno his watch before he left?”

“Oh, I forgot.” Grace rubbed the tears away. “Uncle Steve said it had GPS, that you would be able to track Danno.” Hope flared in her eyes. “You can find him, right Uncle Chin?”

“Yes, Keiki, we can find him.” Chin stood and looked at where the ambulance was almost ready to leave. “Come on.” He led Grace over to the back door of the ambulance where Lou was standing.

“Lou, you and Grace need to go with Steve. I think they’re going to need each other.” A look passed between the two men, over Grace’s head. “If this was Rick Peterson’s doing, Grace may not be safe yet.” Lou nodded that he understood.

“Come on Grace, let’s get you situated next to Steve, huh.” Lou lifted the young girl into the back of the ambulance and followed her in. Chin shut the doors and banged on them to signal the driver to leave.

As the ambulance roared away, siren blaring, Chin turned back to Kono. “We need your tablet and an internet connection, fast”

“What’s going on? What was that about a watch?”

“I’ll explain as we go.” Chin took off at a run towards where Kamekona was waiting by his helicopter. 

Kono kept up with him easily. “Spill, cus, what’s going on?”

“In a minute, Kono. Kame we need to get to the nearest resort with internet service. You know where that is?” Chin ushered Kono into the helicopter as Kamekona started to climb in.

“Sure, brah. It’s not far, dat way.” He pointed off into the trees.

“Okay, get us there fast.” Chin and Kono both put on their headsets.

“Steve ordered everyone a watch that had GPS embedded in it.” Chin began the story. “Only one arrived, the rest were back ordered. So Steve decided to test that one out on himself. He had me track him at various times of the day, then call him to make sure the watch was working properly.”

“So that’s what you were doing the other day.” Kono rolled her eyes. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Steve was pretty sure that Danny would see it as an invasion of privacy, and wanted to ease into the subject with him, before telling Lou and you.”

“Well I guess Danny knows now, huh?” Kono smiled thinking about the rant Danny would have given Steve about knowing where he was at all hours of the day and night. “When we get him back because of this watch, he’ll have to agree it’s worth having, right?”

“Maybe, we’ll see, Kono.”

“We’s here brah.” Kamekona indicated the resort coming up ahead of them.

“Kono, give me your tablet, then go talk to the resort management, I’m sure us landing on their lawn is going to cause a stir. Big guy, keep this thing running. We need to go find Danny as soon as I trace the watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Doesn't look like it'll be Steve to the rescue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Danny to be found.

Danny tried to remain upright, but he was becoming too weak. Every time his legs gave out, he’d bend over the ropes and start his wound bleeding again. Well, not start, because it never actually stopped, but it bled more. 

If he could just get his hands out from behind him, he’d get some play in the ropes, and maybe he could slide out of them. But moving his arms wasn’t easy as the tree was rough, and he was only wearing a short sleeved T-shirt, so the bark scraped his arms, badly. The good thing was he couldn’t feel his hands, so they didn’t hurt when he scraped them.

He knew it really was bad that he had no feeling in his hands, but he considered that the least of his worries right now. Getting out of the ropes and hopefully stopping the bleeding was of tantamount importance.

It took several minutes, but eventually he got his arms enough to the side to loosen the ropes. He couldn’t believe how easily they fell away after that. Rick obviously hadn’t thought it through very clearly. Leaving Danny’s hands behind his back had been a tactical error. 

With the ropes no longer holding him up, Danny fell, ungracefully, to the forest floor. He curled in on his right side, praying that would slow down the bleeding. Because he could do nothing else with his hands behind his back.

If what Steve had said was true, then Chin, Kono and Lou would be able to track his position, so he just needed to survive until they got here. That brought thoughts of Steve and Grace being burnt alive in the cabin, and Danny could no longer figure out why he was even trying to live.

Grace was his reason for being, and Steve was a close second. He’d found another brother in the uptight Navy SEAL he’d pulled his gun on in that garage so long ago. Living without him would be hard, but living without his beautiful daughter would be impossible, especially if Steve wasn’t there to help him.

The tears started without him even realising, at first. Then he was sobbing, and yelling. “Why didn’t you just kill me Rick? That should have been enough revenge for you. Do you hear me?”

Of course he knew there was no one there to hear him, he was alone. Alone and dying. Well he welcomed death, because just maybe he’d see Grace and Steve again. He didn’t really believe in the afterlife, but it was a small comfort to him thinking that he’d see them again. 

See them so he could apologise for getting them killed. See them so he could give his monkey one last hug. See them so he could tell Steve how much his friendship had meant to him. See them so this could all just be a bad dream.

Gradually his breathing slowed, and he drifted off into unconsciousness, never hearing the helicopter that flew over his head.

5-0

Once Chin had hooked into the resort’s Wi-Fi, it was only a matter of minutes before he had the GPS signal from Steve’s watch. 

Kono was just coming back from talking to the resort management, and Chin waved her into the helicopter.

“Kame, take off and fly east. It looks like Danny’s in the middle of the forest.”

Soon they were flying over thick forest. “Slow down, we’re approaching his position.” Chin instructed Kamekona. “Here, right here! Hover.” 

They all looked down, but the trees were too dense to see anything on the ground.

“We need to find a place to land.” Chin called.

“Wait. You can lower me down, then go land.” Kono grabbed the emergency kit that Kamekona kept along with other supplies he knew Five-0 might need. They borrowed his helicopter so often, stocking it for them made sense. There was a rope under the front seat, Kono pulled that out too.

“No. It’s too dangerous.” Chin argued.

“Chin. Danny could be dying down there. Lower me down right on top of the signal. Then you guys go land and walk in to us. It’s going to be dark in an hour, we don’t have time.”

Chin didn’t like Kono’s plan, at all. “What if Peterson is still down there?” But he realised that it could be Danny’s only chance, so he helped his cousin get ready to exit the helicopter.

“I’m sure he’s left Danny here to die alone, Chin. He’ll be gone.” Kono sounded confident in her belief that Peterson wouldn’t be there waiting for her.

Kamekona hovered as low as he could, and Chin lowered Kono down. The trees swallowed her up in no time, but when the rope went slack, he figured she’d landed. Then there were two tugs on the rope and he pulled it back up.

“Do you see anywhere you can land, Kame?” Chin looked out the window as Kamekona increased their height, looking for a clearing large enough to land in.

“Over there, Brah. I think dat’s big enough.” Kamekona didn’t wait for Chin to comment, but headed for the clearing. 

5-0

There was no sign of Peterson, as Kono had predicted, and at first Kono couldn’t see Danny anywhere. Then one of the few shafts of sunlight that made it through the thick foliage lit up his blonde hair, and she ran to his side.

“Danny! Danny!” Kono gently shook her friends shoulder, but received no response. Tentatively she felt for the pulse at his neck, and was relieved to find a weak one thrumming under her fingers.

With extreme care, she used her key to unlock the handcuffs. She was glad Danny was unconscious, because the pain caused by actually removing the metal, that had cut into his flesh, had to have been painful. 

He groaned as she rolled him onto his back, but he didn’t wake. 

The amount of blood she found on his right side gave her pause, but she pulled up his t-shirt to get a better look. The emergency kit was strapped to her back, so she removed it and pulled out gauze and pressure bandages. 

“Oh, Danny. This looks really bad. What happened, brah.” Kono talked as she worked, even though she knew Danny couldn’t hear her. “Peterson really wanted this to bleed. I see the bandages he removed over there. Then what? Did he kick it? There’s a bruise forming.”

Once she had the wound dressed, Kono moved on to Danny’s wrists. “These are going to be really painful for a while, brah.” She started to wrap gauze around each wrist. “Hopefully there’s no damaged done to any bones. And what’s with all the scrapes?” She looked at the tree and the ropes lying at the base, thoughtfully.

There was antibiotic cream in the kit, so Kono applied that to the scrapes and wrapped them too. Just as she was finishing, and about to move on to the cut and bruise on the left side of Danny’s head, there was movement through the trees. 

Unsure if Rick Peterson was still in the area after all, Kono drew her weapon and crouched low over her teammate. Moments later Chin and Kamekona broke through the trees.

With a sigh of relief, Kono holstered her gun. “Guys, we need to move him fast. His pulse is weak, and he’s lost a lot of blood.”

“We brought the portable stretcher from the chopper.” Chin lay the stretcher beside Danny and then took a closer look at him. Not liking what he was seeing, he indicated that Kamekona should help him lift the Jersian. They placed him on the stretcher, where Kono finished tending to the head injury.

“Okay, let’s get back to the chopper.” Chin lifted the head of the stretcher, while Kamekona took the feet. Kono took a few pictures of the tree Danny was tied too, then ran to catch up and walked alongside, holding onto Danny’s hand. 

They were quiet as they walked, each knowing that their friend was in a bad way and needed help sooner, rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kono to the rescue, gotta love that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's get Danny to the hospital and see how Steve's doing.

Once they’d loaded the stretcher across the back seats, Kono squeezed in beside it, kneeling on the floor. Chin took the front passenger seat.

“Kame, fly us to Wahiewa General Hospital, it’s the closest to the North Shore.”

“Sure, brah.”

“Wouldn’t Tripler be better?” Kono questioned.

“Maybe, but it’s further away, and Lou called after we dropped you. The ambulance took Steve to Wahiewa. It’ll be best if they’re both in the same hospital, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right cus.” She didn’t what to think what would happen if one woke and couldn’t see that the other was alive.

Chin pulled his phone and called Lou at the hospital. “Lou, we have Danny and are on our way to Wahiewa. Alert the hospital we’ll be there soon, and have a team waiting on the helipad.” Chin listened briefly. “He’s bad, Lou. Stay by Grace, we don’t know where Rick Peterson is. Any word on Steve? Okay, see you soon.”

“No word yet.” Chin provided at Kono’s questioning look.

A few minutes later they landed on the roof of Wahiewa General Hospital where a medical team swarmed the chopper and whisked Danny away. The three friends were left staring as the door closed, and silence descended.

“Kame, thanks.” Chin hugged his friend.

“I’ll move the chopper and see you in there soon.”

“Yeah. We’ll be in the ER waiting room.” 

Chin and Kono entered the hospital heading for the ER to look for Lou and Grace. They needed word on Steve, the wound to his shoulder had looked bad.

Lou was seated on a couch in a corner of the ER waiting room, one arm wrapped around Grace, the other not far from his gun. At the sight of the two cousins the young girl untangled herself and ran to Kono.

“You found Danno? Is he alright?”

“Yes, Grace, we found him. Uncle Steve’s watch worked and led us right to him.” Chin knelt down at Grace’s level. “But he’s hurt pretty bad, and the doctors here are going to take good care of him.” Chin knew that Danny never lied to his daughter, if he could help it, so he told her the truth.

Kono led Grace to the couch Lou had vacated when the cousins arrived. Chin filled Lou in on Danny’s condition.

“Is Rick Peterson the person who kidnapped Grace a few years ago?” 

“Yes, sorry Lou. It was before your time, I forgot you wouldn’t know about him.”

“Danny mentioned the kidnapping when Samantha was taken, before I joined the team.” Lou looked sad as he remembered his daughter being kidnapped by Ian Wright. “But I never knew the details.” 

“Come sit over here, and I’ll tell you about it.” Chin led Lou to a couple of seats where Grace wouldn’t hear their conversation. Kamekona arrived a few minutes later, having landed his chopper at a friend’s place close by.

It was another hour before a doctor came out to talk to them about Steve. Grace stayed with Kamekona, while Chin, Kono, and Lou followed the doctor into a private room to talk.

“I’m Dr. Aitcheson, I’ve been looking after Commander McGarrett.” He shook hands with each person in turn as they introduced themselves.

“Commander McGarrett, was in some distress when he was brought in. The bullet had passed close to his heart and caused a lot of internal damage. Whoever used the QuickClot, probably saved his life.”

“That would be Detective Williams.” Chin told the doctor.

“However, I believe he’d moved quite some distance from where the shooting occurred, and this did not help his situation.” 

“He had no choice, doc.” Lou spoke up. “The cabin they were in was on fire, they had to get out.”

“Yes, I see. Well, anyway, the commander is now in recovery. We were able to repair the damage and, barring complications, he should make a full recovery. There will be many PT sessions in his future to get full motion back in his shoulder, but knowing his reputation, I’d say full motion will be achieved.”

“That’s good to hear, thanks doctor.” Chin shook the doctors hand again, a smile on his lips. “When can we see him? I know it will do Grace good to see he’s alright.”

“I’d anticipate about another hour before he’s moved and settled into a room. I’ll have someone come out and get you. In the meantime, why don’t you utilize this room for your group. It’s private, and quieter than the main waiting room is.”

“Thanks, we’ll do that.” But Kono had another burning question she just had to ask. “How’s Detective Williams doing? Have you heard anything about his condition? He’s the father of the little girl, Grace, out in the waiting room.” 

“I’m sorry I haven’t, but give me a few minutes and I’ll try to give you an update.” Dr. Aitcheson, turned and left the room.

“I’ll go get Grace and Kamekona,” Kono also left the room.

“When the doc comes back Lou, Kono, and I’ll go out and talk to him. I think you should stay with Grace, and I’ll fill you in after.” Lou nodded. 

Dr. Aitcheson stuck his head in a few minutes later, so Chin and Kono got up and followed him from the room. 

“It’s not good news.” The doctor came right to the point. “Detective Williams is in critical condition in the ICU, and may not last the night.”

“He will, doc. He has too.” Kono was visibly upset. 

“I’m sorry. We’re replacing the massive blood loss, and while the bullet wound was not too serious, originally. The abuse it took, and the dirt that entered it have caused an infection to set in. The wound has been irrigated and left open, with a drain. We’ve already dressed his arms, and wrists, x-rays show no damage to the bones. There could be nerve damage, but we won’t know that until he’s conscious. The head wound caused a minor concussion and doesn’t require stitches.” The doctor paused.

“But?” Chin asked.

“But he’s not responding, it’s as if he’s given up.”


	7. Chapter 7

“What? No way!” Kono exclaimed. “Danny’s a fighter. There’s no way he’d leave Grace.”

“Dr. Rothburg, who’s looking after the detective, seems convinced he’s given up. He should be awake by now, and isn’t responding to anyone. It’s well documented that people who would normally survive, have died because they didn’t want to live.”

“No, I don’t believe it.” Kono was adamant, but Chin had a thoughtful look on his face.

“Just a minute, doc.” He held his hand up, then turned to Kono. “Listen, Kono. What if Danny thinks that Grace and Steve died in the fire. They got out the back, he wouldn’t know that.”

“Maybe.” Kono conceded. 

“If he believes they’re dead, I can see him not wanting to live. He’s said before that without Grace he’d have no reason to live. And if Steve wasn’t there to keep him going, yes I can see him giving up, just as Dr. Rothburg said.” Chin looked to Dr. Aitcheson, waiting to hear his opinion. 

“You have a valid point. Let me check with Dr. Rothburg, and we’ll get one of you in there. Maybe you can get through to him.”

“Thanks, doc.” 

“I can’t believe Peterson put Danny through all this. If I find him, he’s dead Chin.” Kono spoke in a deadly quiet voice. “And how the hell did he get out of prison?”

Chin shook his head as he turned Kono towards the private waiting room. “We’ll find that out, now let’s go fill the others in on Danny’s condition, less the giving up part. Don’t want to scare Grace if we don’t have to.”

The doctor nodded and walked away, as Chin led Kono into the room. Max and Jerry arrived, right behind them. So Chin filled everyone in, but took Lou aside and explained about Danny giving up.

“Yeah, I can see it, Chin. We really need Steve to talk to him. He’d react to Steve, no doubts there.”

“As that’s not an option right now, I’ll go in.” Chin looked over at Grace. “If that doesn’t work we’ll have to get them to allow Grace in.”

“You think they will?”

“Ordinarily, I’d say no. But under these circumstances, they might. But we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Lou also looked over, assessing Grace. “I think she can handle it. She’s a Williams, all the way.”

Dr. Aitcheson came back a few minutes later and motioned for Chin to follow him. Before going, Chin crouched down in front of Grace.

“Keiki, I’m just going to see your Danno, okay? I’ll tell you how he is when I get back.”

“But I want to see him, Uncle Chin.”

“I know, but the doctors won’t allow that just yet. Please be patient.”

Grace nodded, so Chin followed the doctor from the room. When he reached the floor with ICU, he was pleased to see a police guard stationed outside the entry doors.

Chin expected the worst as he entered ICU, and that’s what he got. Danny looked terrible. His skin was paper white from blood loss. His breathing was laboured, and though he wasn’t on a ventilator yet, Chin had no doubt it was in the near future. There was a central line in his neck providing blood and fluids, with a rapid infuser. The drain from the wound to his right side ran down under the bed to a bag, and so did a line from a Foley catheter. Leads monitored his heartrate, breathing and blood pressure. The horrible part was how small Danny looked, because for a shorter person, he had a larger than life presence that was now sadly missing. 

Dr. Aitcheson introduced Chin to Dr. Rothburg who reaffirmed his belief that Danny wanted to die. Chin nodded and walked over to stand beside his blonde teammate.

“Danny, I’m here to tell you that Grace and Steve are alive. They didn’t die in the cabin like Rick Peterson planned. I need you to hear me and believe that they’re alive, please Danny.” Chin picked up Danny’s left hand. The arm and wrist were heavily bandaged, as was the right, but part of the hand was accessible. Rubbing gently, Chin tried again. He hoped that contact would work to make Danny hear him.

“I’m going to keep repeating myself until you hear me, Danny. Grace is not dead, she’s in the waiting room worried sick about you. You hear me? You need to wake up so I can give her some good news.” Still no sign that he’d been heard.

“Steve has been admitted and will make a full recover, in time. He’ll need you by his side to help him. So that means you have to get better yourself, so come on, wake up.” 

Chin spent half an hour talking to Danny, and in that whole time there was no reaction to anything he said. In fact, Danny’s breathing was becoming even more laboured. Finally, he walked away and went in search of Dr. Rothburg.

The doctor wasn’t hard to find as he was watching from the nurse’s station.

“Doctor, we need to bring his daughter in here.”

“How old is she?”

“Twelve.”

“It’s against hospital policy, but let me see what I can do. In the meantime, I hear that Commander McGarrett is ready for visitors.”

Chin reluctantly left the ICU and walked back to the private waiting room where everyone was gathered.

Grace immediately jumped up. “Can I see him now?”

“Not yet, Grace. I need to talk to you, come over here with me.” Kono followed them to a corner of the room.

“Keiki, you dad is very sick. The doctors think he doesn’t want to live, and I think it’s because he believes that you and Steve died in the fire.” Chin watched as Grace processed what he’d just told her. “I’ve tried to get through to him, but he’s not hearing me. The doctors may let you in to see him soon, so that you can convince him you’re alive. If he hears your voice, and feels you touching him, that may just work.”

“Yes, I’m ready to go now. Let’s go.”

“Not just yet, we have to wait just a little while. But how about we go see Uncle Steve? He’s ready for visitors.”

Everyone trooped up to the surgical recovery floor where a guard was also stationed outside of Steve’s room. Only Chin, Kono, and Grace entered the room, Lou herded Max, Jerry and Kamekona into a family room just down the hall. “We’ll wait here for a while. Let us know when we can go in.” Lou told Chin.

Chin was grateful that Lou understood they needed to talk to Steve, without everyone else in the room.

Kono led Grace into the room, Chin right behind them. Steve was awake and sitting up drinking what looked like a smoothie. His left arm was held tightly to his body by a sling.

“Hey, I heard you found Danny? The watch worked, huh? How is he? No one would tell me anything other than he was here.”

Before Chin could say anything, Grace ran to the bed and climbed up beside Steve. Laying herself down on his good side, she said. “Danno’s dying, Uncle Steve. He thinks we’re dead and has given up.” She then wrapped herself around the SEAL and started crying quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Chin didn't have any luck getting through to Danny, they really need to let Grace in there.


	8. Chapter 8

“Grace.” Kono said in shock at the outburst.

“Talk to me, Chin.” Steve soothed Grace as he listened to Chin’s explanation of what was going on with his partner. Chin held nothing back, even though he knew that Grace was listening. She’d proved to him that she could deal with this.

Kono showed Steve the pictures she’d taken of the tree, while not allowing Grace to catch sight of them. “I think he damaged his arms getting out of the ropes. He was lying on the ground when I found him, curled on his right side.”

“Well then, he hadn’t given up at that point,” Steve observed, “or he wouldn’t have bothered trying to get out of the ropes.”

There was silence for a couple of minutes while Steve digested what he’d been told.

“Okay, get my doctor in here. I’m going to see Danny, with Grace, and we’re going to bring him back to us.”

Kono immediately left the room in search of Dr. Aitcheson.

“What’s this I hear about you wanting to go see Detective Williams, Commander?” The doctor asked as soon as he entered the room.

“If he’s given up, as his doctor believes he has, then it’s imperative that both Grace and I are there to reassure him that we’re very much alive.” Steve eased Grace away from him as he tried to get out of bed.

“Wait!” Dr. Aitcheson put a restraining hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I agree, but you’ll go under my terms. I’m not risking your health.”

“What terms?”

“You use a wheelchair. The IV stays in, you still need it. Your arm stays in that sling, and if I see that you’re overdoing it, you come back here. If not, I’ll sedate you and bring you back here myself.”

“Agreed. Now let’s get moving.”

Minutes later Chin wheeled Steve into Danny’s ICU room, Grace walking alongside him. Kono, Dr. Aitcheson, and Dr. Rothburg all followed them into the room. 

The sight of Danny was a shock to both of them, but they pushed it away and approached on either side of his bed. Grace climbed up and sat by Danny’s left hip, picking up his hand and gently rubbing circles on the back. Chin pushed Steve in on the right side of the bed, then backed up. Steve picked up Danny’s right hand, squeezing it gently. He nodded at Grace to start talking.

“Danno, I love you, Danno. You have to come back to me.” She had tears in her eyes and couldn’t stop some of them from falling on their joined hands. “I’m not dead, Danno. Please don’t die, I want you to live. Please Danno.”

When Grace didn’t say anything else, Steve started talking. “Hey, partner. Grace and I didn’t die in the fire. So you have to fight to get better. I know you thought we’d died. That Rick Peterson wanted you to believe we were dead to punish you. I understand why you’ve given up. But we’re here, feel us.” He gave the hand he was holding a harder squeeze as Grace did the same thing. “We both want, no need, you to live. So fight, Danno. Fight for Grace, and fight for me. Because as much as Grace needs her Danno, I need you too.” Steve refused to allow the tears to fall, but they brimmed his eyes.

Chin, Kono, and both doctors stood in the background, watching. The Five-0 teammates kept their eyes on Danny’s face, and could see no change. But both doctors were watching the monitors, and both saw the slight change in the very slow heart rate recorded there.

“Keep talking.” Dr. Rothburg encouraged. “There was a blip in his heart rate, I’m sure he heard you on some level.”

So Steve and Grace talked to Danny for the next 15 minutes, gradually his heart rate improved, and his breathing eased, until the readings were closer too normal. Then, finally, a pair of blue eyes opened and looked from Grace to Steve, and back.

“Danno!” Grace exclaimed, tears of joy now running down her face.

“Welcome back, partner. You gave us quite a scare there.” Steve brushed his tears away with his right arm, never letting go of his partner’s hand. It didn’t matter that he was exhausted and knew he wouldn’t be able to stay awake much longer. All that mattered was that Danny had heard them and woken up.

“Am I dead?” Danny croaked. Grace reached for a cup of water on the night stand and held the straw for her father to take a drink.

“No, silly.” She said as he took a sip. “You’re alive, and so are we. I managed to get Uncle Steve out of the back door, just before the whole cabin burned.”

“She was a real Super Monkey, Danno. You would have been so proud of her.” Steve added.

“I am always proud of her.” Danny held up his left arm. “Come here and give your old man a hug.”

Grace gently lay down and snuggled into her father’s side, both sighed in contentment.

Things move quickly after that. Dr. Rothburg examined Danny and deemed it okay to move him out of the ICU. He was still received a final blood transfusion, and fluids, but so far no infection had taken hold. The drain was removed from his side, and so was the Foley catheter. His hands worked fine, and he had feeling in all his fingers, so it looked like there was no nerve damage.

Dr. Aitcheson whisked Steve away, he’d seen how hard his patient had to fight to stay upright and decided that now the detective was awake, the commander needed to sleep.

Kono took Grace back to the family room.

Chin arranged with the hospital for the partners to be moved into a ward containing four beds. They needed protection, until Rick Peterson was found, and keeping them together just made so much sense. Also, he knew that neither Danny, nor Steve, would allow Grace out of their sight for the foreseeable future. 

Once their friends were allowed to visit, everyone, but Chin and Kono, went home as it was now the middle of the night. Lou had wanted to stay, but Chin convinced him to go home to his family.

The night passed uneventfully, with Chin and Kono taking turns to sleep on the spare bed.

Morning saw Kamekona arriving with breakfast for everyone, but he couldn’t stay long. He had to get back to help Flippa with the Saturday rush.

Chin called Max and Jerry, asking them not to visit. They wanted as few people as possible around, just in case Peterson came to the hospital.

Lou was back at headquarters looking into how Peterson escaped prison in Jersey, and made it back to Hawaii. It was essential the man be found, before he could try again, because they knew that he would do exactly that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bromance time.

Later, everyone was relaxed, and happy, once both doctors came in and examined their patients. Steve was healing well and would be released the following day. 

Danny was also doing well, the infection was responding to the antibiotics, and Dr. Rothburg said that was a good sign. The injuries to Danny’s wrists, while painful, were not as bad as first thought, and he had full use of his hands. The scrapes on his arms were even starting to itch. Dr. Rothburg did want to keep him in a day longer than Steve though.

“What? Why does he get to go home tomorrow, and I get to stay in another day?”

“Because I’m a Super SEAL who heals quickly, Danno.” Steve answered cheekily, before Dr. Rothburg could say anything.

With a scathing look at Steve, Danny turned to his doctor for an answer.

“Because I want to make sure that infection is gone, by the day after tomorrow, we’ll know for sure. Okay?”

“Actually, doc,” Chin started. “How about you keep them both in until the day after tomorrow. That way we still only need the one protection detail.”

“What? No?” Steve protested.

“Yes!” Danny pumped a fist in the air, then grimaced as it pulled on the healing scabs on his arm.

“I’m sure I can arrange that with Dr. Aitcheson. An extra day won’t hurt the commander.”

Steve knew that what Chin was suggesting made sense, but he gave him a death glare anyway, he hated hospitals.

“Grace? Can you bring me my personal stuff, please? I’d like my phone.” Danny requested of his daughter after the doctor left the room.

Grace hopped off her bed where she’d been playing a game on her phone. She grabbed the bag with Danny’s stuff out of the closet and brought it over to him.

Danny reached in and came out with his phone, and the watch Steve had given him. He gave the bag back to Grace to put away. The phone went onto the night stand, but the watch stayed in his hand as he looked at it thoughtfully. It was pretty scratched up from rubbing against the tree as Danny had tried to loosen the ropes, but it still functioned.

Steve sighed as he watched his partner. He still wasn’t sure how Danny would take him ordering watches for the whole team. Still it was a conversation that needed to be had, so now seemed like a good time, and Chin was there to back him up. Except Chin, the traitor, decided that now was a great time to go get coffee, and take Kono and Grace with him.

“See you guys in a few,” Kono smiled sweetly as she left. She’d really wanted to stay and listen to the rant she was sure Danny was about to give, but Chin didn’t allow her any choice.

“So Super SEAL, you going to tell me the story of why you were wearing a GPS watch? Or do I have to guess, because I can come up with all kinds of reasons. You getting lost and having to call for directions back home. Maybe, the Army needs to track you for quick retrieval to go on a mission. I know, you forgot where you’ve been, so you pull up the GSP data to remind yourself.” He tapped the watch on the palm of his left hand, waiting for a reply.

Steve tried to gather his thought. How to handle this so his partner wouldn’t go off on him? But he obviously took too long.

“Speak!” Danny waved an arm indicated that Steve had the floor.

The SEAL sucked in a breath and blew it out slowly. “I knew that recent advances in the technology of GPS watches meant it could be a good tool for us to have at Five-0. So I looked into the different types available. Then I got Chin to order some.”

Steve shifted, a little uncomfortable, not only with the conversation, but his shoulder was starting to ache. “Chin has been tracking me over the last while to test the reliability of the watch. It came in handy finding you, didn’t it?” Steve finished in a rush.

“Huh!” Danny looked thoughtful at his partner. “Carry on.”

“What?”

“I know there’s more to this story of yours because you said, ‘Then I got Chin to order some.’ Some, Steven. So continue, please.”

“Alright.” There was no getting out of this, obviously. “So only one arrived, the rest will be in next week. I ordered the same ones for you, Chin and Lou, and a ladies’ version for Kono. I didn’t tell you, or them, because I knew how you’d react.”

“Knew how I’d react, hmm…?”

“Yes, Danny, I could actually hear the rant in my head.” The SEAL modulated his voice to sound like his partner. “Steven, I’m not wearing that thing. It’s an invasion of privacy. I don’t need you knowing where I am every second of the day. You’re a controlling, SEAL, freak.” Steve stopped, looking at his partner whose face was blank.

“Wow, great impression there, Rich Little.”

“Danny, don’t try to tell me that’s not what you’d have said, because I wouldn’t believe you.”

“No, that’s exactly what I’d have said, a week ago. But,” Danny put the watch on his wrist. “now, I like it, needed a new watch anyway.”

“What?” Steve sat up straighter.

“I. Like. It. Are you deaf over there?”

“So you’ll wear it, even though it’s,” Steve used air quotes, “An invasion of privacy.”

“No, I’ll wear it because I plan on having Chin set up some measures to stop you from checking where I am whenever you feel like it. Plus, I’ll get him to order one for Grace, and you can put it through on Five-0’s budget.” Danny looked smug as he settled down to catch a much needed nap. “Oh, and I want one of the new ones, this watch has seen better day, babe.”

Steve settled down, too. But he couldn’t help wondering if there was another shoe about to drop on that conversation, because it had gone too easy.

Chin, Kono and Grace came back a few minutes later to find the partners both asleep. Grace climbed onto her bed and went back to playing a game on her phone. Kono picked up a magazine and lay on the fourth bed to read. Chin turned and left the room again, pulling his phone as he went. He needed to call Lou and get an update on how tracking down Rick Peterson was going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to rewob17, Topazicatzbeth, and Phoebe Miller for their help with this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate them.

Lou arrived at the hospital just before lunch with bags of food from the deli just down the road from headquarters. He also had information on Peterson’s escape from prison.

“You find out how Peterson escaped, Lou?” Steve asked.

“Turns out he simply walked away.” Lou said with disgust. “He’d been a model prisoner and allowed privileges he shouldn’t have had. Somehow he convinced another prisoner to impersonate him, so the prison didn’t even realise he was gone until yesterday. The message was waiting at the office when I got there this morning.”

No one said a word, or though Kono did throw up her hands in annoyance. 

“Any sign of him?” Danny asked.

“No, none.” Lou answered.

Silence descended as everyone went back to eating. Once they were all finished, Chin brought up a subject he knew Danny was not going to like. Grace’s safety.

“Danny, we need to move Grace to somewhere Rick Peterson can’t find her.”

“What? No, she stays with me.”

“What if he comes here after you, Danny?” Chin pushed.

Grace sat, wide eyed, on her bed as she listened to the conversation.

“He won’t. We’re too well guarded here.” Danny stared daggers at Chin.

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke calmly to his partner. “I think you should at least listen to Chin’s plan, Danny.”

“Why?” Danny turned his stare towards his best friend. “You agree with him? You want me to send my daughter away? No! I already thought I lost her once. I need to keep her with me so I can protect her.”

“Danny,” Kono sat on her teammate’s bed and placed her hand on his arm. Chin had filled her in on his, and Lou’s plan earlier, and she knew Danny wouldn’t take it well. “Just let Chin tell you the plan, then you can decide what’ll happen, okay?”

There was the slightest nod, so Chin immediately laid out the plan. A cousin of Kamekona’s would smuggle Grace out of the hospital late that night. They would meet up with Lou, who Rick didn’t know from before, and then they’d all go to Kamekona’s place up in the hills. The same place he’d taken Grace a few years ago when there was a fake Tsunami warning. Lou would stay with Grace the whole time. Even if Rick was watching the hospital, he’d never see Grace leave, she’d be safe.

At the end of the explanation, Danny was still shaking his head. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t send his daughter away. He was only just calming down from thinking he’d lost her, it was too soon. He couldn’t part with her again.

Grace had stayed on her bed throughout the discussion, and could see the struggle her father was having. She didn’t want to leave him either, but what Uncle Chin said made sense. She didn’t want to be around if that man came back, because he scared her, and because she knew her Danno would be distracted by her being there. So she got up and went to sit on the opposite side of the bed to Kono and picked up her father’s hand.

“Danno, I don’t want to leave you either, but Uncle Chin is right.” Danny looked in shock at his daughter. 

“No, Grace.” He reached out and pulled her into a hug.

Grace returned the hug then sat up again. “Danno, I’ll be too much of a distraction if I stay here. I couldn’t live with myself if you got hurt because you were trying to protect me, when you should have been dealing with that man.”

“No.” There was so much anguish in Danny’s voice. “I can’t lose you Grace.”

“You’re not losing me, Danno. I’ll be back as soon as you get him.” 

Steve looked on wondering when Grace had grown up from the little girl he first met all those years ago.

Chin smiled, he knew the battle was won as soon as Grace entered the discussion. It only made sense, Grace needed to be away from any possible danger. He didn’t think Peterson would show up at the hospital, too many people, but he fully expected something to happen once Danny went home. That meant Grace needed to be somewhere else.

Later that night, after a tearful goodbye, Grace left with Chin to meet Kamakona’s cousin. Grace was wearing a blonde, shorthaired, wig, and dressed like a boy. Rick would never know it was the same girl, even Steve had to look twice when she’d come out of the bathroom where Kono had made the transformation.

Lou had brought them burner phones, earlier in the evening, and Danny sat waiting impatiently for Grace to call, once they got to Kamakona’s.

The call came in two hours later and Steve watched as Danny visibly relaxed as he talked to his daughter. Everything had gone off without a hitch, and Grace was now safe.

“Get some sleep now, Danny.” Steve settled down and watched his partner do the same. “You need all your strength to deal with Peterson when he comes.”

“Yeah, that bastard is going down. I’ll not be so nice as to just shoot him in the leg this time.” Lou had also brought the two men their guns, which were now tucked underneath their pillows.

“We all want a piece of him, Danny.” Kono chimed in, loathing laced her voice.

Nothing happened during the next two days. As Chin thought, Peterson didn’t try to make a move on Danny at the hospital. They knew he was still in Honolulu as he’d been caught on CCTV just a few hours ago.

Finally, the partners were released, not soon enough for Danny who wanted this whole thing over with. 

Danny was healing well, no further infection. Steve was also healing well, but had to keep his left shoulder, and arm immobilised for at least another week.

The plan was for them all to go to Steve’s house, but when it came time to leave, Danny decided he was going home.

“Danny, we all need to be together, it’s our best defence against Peterson.” Chin argued.

“No. I’m going home, alone. That way he’ll come for me, and I’ll deal with him.” He’d thought long and hard about this. Rick needed to be dealt with soon, and Danny would just bet that he was already staking out his house. So going to Steve’s would only prolong the whole mess, and he didn’t want to have his best friend in any more danger. He’d already been hurt because of him.

“You are not setting yourself up as bait, Danny.” Steve crossed the room to his friend. “I’m not telling Grace you sacrificed yourself because you knew this man was a danger to her, or to me.”

Danny sighed, his pushy partner could read him too well. 

“I want this over, Steven.” Danny ran a hand through his hair. “I need my baby girl back, that means dealing with Rick.”

“Yes, but we do it with a plan.” Steve conceded. “You think he’s already got your house staked out?” Danny nodded. 

“I had HPD check your house, along with Steve’s, Danny. There was no sign of Peterson.” Chin didn’t like this plan, at all.

“Okay, how about you and I both go back to your house.” Steve conceded. “Chin and Kono can drop us off and leave a patrol car outside.”

“What? No!” Kono exclaimed.

“Not happening,” Chin said at the same time.

“Wait, I’m not finished yet.” Steve turned to his two teammates. “You two sneak back and hide close by. It’ll look like Danny and I are alone and Peterson will feel confident that he can take us as we’re both injured.”

“I like that plan,” Danny agreed. “and Rick is arrogant enough to try something.”

“You really think he’ll believe that we’d leave you alone?” Kono couldn’t see it.

“Yes, I do, because he doesn’t understand Ohana.” Danny finished putting the last of his stuff into a bag. “I also think he’ll be waiting at the house and will strike fast. So don’t be too long in coming back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this one.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter, enjoy.

An hour later Chin and Kono waved to Danny and Steve as they left. “See you guys later. We’ll bring some supper by, around six.”

All Danny’s instincts told him they were being watched, and not just by the cop sitting across the road in a patrol car.

The two men entered the house, locking the door behind them. Danny walked to his bedroom and dumped his bag on the bed. Steve put his by the couch.

“You want a drink, Danny.” Steve called as he headed to the kitchen.”

“Yeah, just a water.” 

Danny was headed back to the living room when he saw Steve enter the kitchen. The door swung closed, but then he heard sounds of a scuffle. “Steve, you alright?”

When there was no answer, Danny drew his gun and stepped into the living room intending to go into the kitchen. Before he got that far the door opened, and Steve was pushed out. His right arm was held behind his back, and Rick Peterson held a gun to the base of his skull.

“Let him go Rick, it’s me you want.” Danny’s worst fears were coming true.

“I don’t think so, partner.” Rick stayed just inside the living room. “Put your gun down, D.”

“Not going to happen, Rick.”

“I’ll kill him for real this time. You’ll have a front row seat. Then I’ll kill you and go after your daughter and ex-wife.” Rick pushed the gun harder into Steve’s neck. “You drop the gun and I’ll just kill you, leave little Gracie alone.”

“I don’t trust you, Rick.” Danny firmed his stance as he looked into the eyes of his partner/brother. “This ends only one way. You are going down.”

Steve blinked once, and then was moving. He dropped down, twisting around as he went. Two shots were fired simultaneously, but when he didn’t feel any pain, except where he’d knocked his injured shoulder, he figured Peterson’s shot had gone wild.

Peterson stood, staring in disbelief as red bloomed on the front of his white shirt, right over his heart. Then he fell like a stone, dead before he hit the floor.

“Hey, great shot, Danny.” Steve pushed to his feet, using his good arm and turned to his partner. But Danny was down on the ground, lying on his left side, and not moving.

“Danny!” Steve ran to his best friend and rolled him onto his back.

Just then, Chin and Kono burst into the house having heard the shots as they came back. HPD was right behind them.

“Steve? What happened?” Kono ran to where Danny lay on the floor, Steve beside him.

Chin went and checked on Peterson, though he knew before he got there the man was dead.

“Peterson was waiting for us. I thought HPD checked the house before we got here?” Steve was applying pressure to a wound on Danny’s left arm, as he looked angrily at the HPD officers standing over by the door.

“Let me up, Steven.” Danny pushed at his partner as he tried to sit up. “I’m alright. I’ve been shot in this arm so many times since I met you, I think all the pain receptors are dead, it hardly hurts at all now.”

“What?” Steve looked confused.

“The first case we worked together.” Danny started raising a finger for each time. “The Aloha Girls camping trip. There’s more, but right now I’m in too much pain to think of them.” The pain finally registered as Kono helped Danny sit up. “Okay I take back the dead pain receptors comment.” 

“Alright, enough.” Chin helped Danny to his feet. “Let’s get you back to the hospital. That looks like a graze, so you should be patched up before Grace gets back. I’m sure you don’t want her to find you in the hospital again, brah?”

“No, let’s go.” Danny walked away from his bewildered partner.

Two hours later Danny was patched up and they all headed to Steve’s. Danny’s house was now a crime scene. Grace and Lou were already there waiting for them to arrive.

Grace flew to her dad, pulling him into a hug. “Is it over, Danno?”

“Yes, monkey. It’s all over. Rick can’t hurt anyone again.” Danny hugged his daughter tightly, never wanting to let her go.

“You were hurt again?”

“Just a scratch, babe.” Danny moved his arm, tentatively. He’d refused a sling, not wanting to scare his daughter anymore that she already was.

“Come on everyone, let’s go inside.” Steve ushered everyone into the house. He’d been checked out at the hospital, too. Kono had insisted once Danny told her what had happened. Now he was exhausted, and really needed to get off his feet. The pain meds he’d been given worked great for the ache in his shoulder, but made him even more sleepy.

“Okay, ladies. It looks like the two of you need to go upstairs for a nap.” Lou guided Steve towards the stairs, not giving him a choice about where he was going. Grace followed behind, holding onto her father, making sure he would also go upstairs.

Both men didn’t put up any kind of fight. They each went up meekly, but instead of going to separate rooms, they both walked into Steve’s bedroom and lay down on the bed. Lou looked at them, his eyebrows raised. 

Grace waited for the two men to settle, then crawled onto the bed and lay down between the two of them. Then Lou understood. The three had been through enough the last few days, that they didn’t want to let each other out of their sight. He quietly left the room and walked back down to where Chin and Kono stood at the bottom of the stairs.

“They okay?” Kono asked.

“Yeah. They’re all sleeping on Steve’s bed.”

“Don’t want to be apart, huh?” Chin said with a smile of understanding.

“Guess not.” Lou walked over and sat down on the couch. “Can’t blame them really.”

“I’ll just go up and check on them.” Kono started up the stairs.

“Freeze!” Chin caught hold of her arm. “No blackmail pictures, Kono. They’ve been through enough.”

“Awe, Chin. Spoil all my fun why don’t you.” But she was already headed into the kitchen to get a drink.

Upstairs Danny lay on his back, Grace snuggled in against his side, his injured left arm draped around her. Steve lay on his right side, pillows supporting his back to relieve any pressure on his left shoulder. 

“I’m glad that’s over.” Steve said quietly.

“Me too, babe.” Danny looked over at his partner. “I’m sorry you got hurt because of me, Steve.”

“Hey, it wasn’t your fault that Peterson came after you again, Danny. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I thought you’d both died in that fire.” A single tear tracked down Danny’s cheek. “I couldn’t live without either of you.”

“Danno, we are both here. You are not going to lose us.” Steve shifted so he could put his right hand on top of his best friend’s arm where it lay over Grace.

Grace pushed herself up and looked at the two most important men in her life. “Uncle Steve’s right, Danno. That man is to blame for what happened, not you. Now I want both of you to go to sleep, you’re exhausted.”

“Bossy much?” Steve said through a yawn.

“You sounded just like your mother then, Grace.” Danny also yawned.

Grace settled back down, Danny’s arm going around her again, and Steve’s hand coming to rest on his best friend’s arm once more. 

“I love you, Uncle Steve. I love you, Danno.” 

“Love you, too.” The partners said together.

Soon they were all asleep.

The End


End file.
